Rane One Shots
by mostlyranebows
Summary: THESE ARE CP COULTER'S CHARACTERS, NOT MINE.
1. Time To Move On

It had been 1 year, 3 months and 4 days. Not a day went passed that Shane didn't think about Reed. For the first 6 months, Shane barely left his bed... he doesn't remember much. The next 4 months weren't much better; he got out of bed and went to school... He didn't talk very much. At the 10 month mark he tried to dance, he couldn't bring himself to it. By the time that 1 year had passed, he was able to go out with some friends... like normal people would.

Shane never stopped thinking about Reed though, ever. He would still hurt every night. He would try and hold himself together, because he knew if he stopped hugging his chest he would fall apart.

Shane had good days and bad days, mostly good days. But tonight was different; it felt like it was the same night... It felt like he had just lost him again, his beautiful angel... He promised Reed that he would never let anyone hurt him... ever.

So there Shane was, lying on his bed with the moonlight streaming through the window. Reaching for breath in between his broken sobs... Nothing could compare to the way he felt, he had fallen from cliffs and it didn't hurt this much.

In between his heavy breathes, he called out... Somehow Shane thought that Reed must be able to hear him, how could he not?

"Reed... I love you, I love you... Please Reed" But there was no answer.

Shane slowly began to drift asleep when he felt a small, cold hand touching his cheek. He opened his eyes to see his angel kneeling beside his bed

"Reed?" Shane's voice was small, but Reed could hear it.

"Yes Shane?"

"Is that you...?" The tears started to well up in his eyes again

"Yes, Shane, it is"

"Bu-but you're..." Shane let his voice trail off before he could finish his sentence, truth be told he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Yes, I am"

"Then how are you-"

"I needed to come and see you, Shane. I have never really left you ya' know... I have been here with you. You just haven't been able to see me... I have seen you crying Shane, and every time I see that it breaks my heart. It has been over a year... You need to let me go"

"I- I can't let you go Reed... I am so sorry, I love you"

"I love you too, Shane... I always have and always will. But you are here, on earth... and you need to move on."

"I can't, I will never be able to do that Reed, and I can never forget you. There is no one else"

"Yes there is Shane. I have to go now; you need to promise me that you will move on. Promise me Shane"

"Reed, please don't leave me- Please don't leave me... I love you" Shane could feel the hot tears falling from his eyes as his eyelids became very heavy

"Promise me Shane?"

"Reed! Please! Please stay! Please!" He was fighting to stay awake now, it took every bit of strength in him not to fall asleep

"Shane, I can't stay. But if you love me, you need to promise me?"

"I-I promise" Shane words were barely audible now, he felt himself falling into the blackness of sleep

"I love you Shane" And with that, the small angel placed a kiss on Shane's forehead and slowly faded away.


	2. Angst

**WARNING: This is Rane angst**

**This is also horribly written… But I wanted to try it.**

It had been 1 year, 3 months and 4 days. Not a day went passed that Shane didn't think about Reed. For the first 6 months, Shane barely left his bed… he doesn't remember much. The next 4 months weren't much better; he got out of bed and went to school… He didn't talk very much. At the 10 month mark he tried to dance, he couldn't bring himself to it. By the time that 1 year had passed, he was able to go out with some friends… like normal people would.

Shane never stopped thinking about Reed though, ever. He would still hurt every night. He would try and hold himself together, because he knew if he stopped hugging his chest he would fall apart.

Shane had good days and bad days, mostly good days. But tonight was different; it felt like it was the same night… It felt like he had just lost him again, his beautiful angel… He promised Reed that he would never let anyone hurt him… ever.

So there Shane was, lying on his bed with the moonlight streaming through the window. Reaching for breath in between his broken sobs… Nothing could compare to the way he felt, he had fallen from cliffs and it didn't hurt this much.

In between his heavy breathes, he called out… Somehow Shane thought that Reed must be able to hear him, how could he not?

"Reed… I love you, I love you… Please Reed" But there was no answer.

Shane slowly began to drift asleep when he felt a small, cold hand touching his cheek. He opened his eyes to see his angel kneeling beside his bed

"Reed?" Shane's voice was small, but Reed could hear it.

"Yes Shane?"

"Is that you…?" The tears started to well up in his eyes again

"Yes, Shane, it is"

"Bu-but you're…" Shane let his voice trail off before he could finish his sentence, truth be told he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Yes, I am"

"Then how are you-"

"I needed to come and see you, Shane. I have never really left you ya' know… I have been here with you. You just haven't been able to see me… I have seen you crying Shane, and every time I see that it breaks my heart. It has been over a year… You need to let me go"

"I- I can't let you go Reed… I am so sorry, I love you"

"I love you too, Shane… I always have and always will. But you are here, on earth… and you need to move on."

"I can't, I will never be able to do that Reed, and I can never forget you. There is no one else"

"Yes there is Shane. I have to go now; you need to promise me that you will move on. Promise me Shane"

"Reed, please don't leave me- Please don't leave me… I love you" Shane could feel the hot tears falling from his eyes as his eyelids became very heavy

"Promise me Shane?"

"Reed! Please! Please stay! Please!" He was fighting to stay awake now, it took every bit of strength in him not to fall asleep

"Shane, I can't stay. But if you love me, you need to promise me?"

"I-I promise" Shane words were barely audible now, he felt himself falling into the blackness of sleep

"I love you Shane" And with that, the small angel placed a kiss on Shane's forehead and slowly faded away.


	3. Beanbags

"Okay, so we need 4 chairs, a table, a couch and a-"

"Oh. My. God"

"…What are you looki- Oh Shane, no… Shane NO!"

-Shane runs and jumps on a big pile of beanbags-"Reed! LOOK! There are so many! And so many colours!"

"Shane! Get down! We will get told off!"

"No! We could buy the whole store if you we wanted too!"

"Yeah, with my mother's money! Shaaaanne!"

"_I WANT THEM ALL!_"

"The apartment that we brought is big… But not thaaat big!"

-Jumping on the beanbags- "Reeed, this is so much fun!"

"Shane! C'mon! Get down!"

"I WANT THEM ALL! Pwweeaassseee Reedy!"

"You can have one…"

-pouts-"…"

"Fine, you may have 5. But that's it!"

"…"

"Shaane!"

"…"

"Fine, you can have them all! But we are getting another apartment for them!"

-Jumps down and hugs Reed- "I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND YOU SHALL BE MINE!"


	4. Fairies

"Shane… We have been at this for _hours_. How much longer are we going to be?"

"Patience, we will find some… eventually"

"Do you even know our way baa-" -Reed falls over-

-Shane picks Reed up- "Are you al l right!"

"Yeah, I'm fine.. This long grass does make it harder to see the ground thou-"

"_THERE! DO YOU SEE THEM!_"

"Shane… Those are dragonflies."

"No, Reed. They are quite obviously dragonflies"

"SHUN THE NON BELIEVER! _I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES! I DO, I DO!"_


	5. Paintings

Shane and Reed had a fantastic life together. When Reed finished school, he moved to New York with his mother and started working for her, whilst flying over to see Shane every moment that he could. As soon as Shane finished school, he got accepted into a highly regarded dance school in New York, and went to live with Reed. After a couple of months, Shane had given Reed the confidence to tell his mother that he didn't want to take over the fashion empire, he wanted to paint and sing.

So Shane and Reed carried out their dreams, they lived in a apartment in one of the tallest buildings in New York, and they got married. But eventually, when age came into account, Shane had to stop dancing. He became a dance instructor, loved by all of his students. Reed didn't stop painting. When they got older, the moved to Ireland, this had always been their plan… get a little cottage in the country with a studio for Reed's painting's. They made a friend on the other side of the mountain, her name was Isadora. Shane and Reed invited her over at least 3 times a week.

They both lived in there for 23 years, until one day they went to sleep, and Shane never woke up.

After that, Reed was never the same. Isadora visited often and tried to help… But she knew that he would never be the same. Reed was a lone, he knew that Isadora was there, but he couldn't help but feel that he was definitely alone. He couldn't stand being in that house a lone without Shane, it was their house… Not just his. So he decided to move, back to New York. With the help of Isadora, he packed up the whole house. The studio was the last room for Reed to pack up, and he insisted on doing that room a lone… All of his paintings were in there, and most of them were a resemblance of Shane, a portrayal of his emotions, when they fought, when the were so in love it hurt. And then there were just the paintings of Shane.

Reed was almost done packing when he noticed something, it was a painting of Shane that was unfinished… It had been sitting at the back of the room collecting dust for what could have been at least 17 years. Reed pulled out the painting, took out his paints and sat next to the painting. Although his hands were shaky from old age, and his knees were not what they used to be. He painted Shane, he painted Shane's now grey curly hair, his soft hands. Even with age Reed thought that he was the most beautiful thing that Reed had ever seen.

For 5 hours Reed sat beside the painting and finished it, with tears staining the canvas just as much as the paint was. Soon enough, Reed's eyelids became heavy and he fell asleep next to the painting.

His dreams were of Shane that night. He dreamed that Shane was young again, with Shane's brown vibrant hair and his big green eyes… But Reed was still old and wrinkled. Shane was so young and far away, on the other side of the river. They were separated… Until Shane reached out his hand, the space between them shrunk and it was just Shane and Reed, on a small patch of grass that smelt of freshly blossomed flowers. Reed looked at Shane's outstretched hand, and then back up to his face where Shane had a comforting smile playing on his lips.

Reed took Shane's hand, and with a single touch he was young again. He was with Shane. Hand in hand, Shane and Reed walked away from earth and into magic.

No one knew how Reed died, he was healthy and had another expected 5 years. To the doctors, it was diagnosed in the end as old age.

Isadora knew better, she knew that Reed didn't just die of old age. She knew that he had died of a broken heart.

s


	6. Texts From Shane

_Texts from Shane:_

Received at 11.06am:Reed, how are you feeling? I love you.

Received at 11.10am:Reed, you didn't reply… I hope that you are sleeping. I still love you.

Received at 11.12am:So it's been 6 minutes since I first texted you… Just making sure you're okay. Are you sure you don't need me to come look after you? You're beautiful.

Received at 11.20am:I think you're asleep… Right?

Received at 11.23am:I love you.

Received at 11.31am:Class is boring, it's not like I am learning anything… Maybe I will come look after you…

Received at 12.04pm:I will see you in 6 minutes.


End file.
